


Kiss Me Goodnight

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Muggle Technology, auror harry potter (kind of), semi sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Draco knows just what Harry needs.





	Kiss Me Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know what to rate this? There's no smut, but like, it's implied? Didn't know if I should post it to my series or not? I am highly confused???

_Message from Draco;_

_Thought you might enjoy these_

_Sent at 2:13am_

Harry rolled over and reached for his phone off of the bedside table. He was currently away on an auror mission, which meant there was no Draco to lay beside him to keep him warm. He sighed. He'd gone to bed at around 11 that night after finishing his patrol, and yet, here he was, still wide awake.

Once he unlocked his phone, and opened up his messages, he couldn't help but to smile. Draco must be having trouble sleeping too, if he was up this late. Underneath the message he sent was a file. Curious, Harry clicked on it. After it downloaded, he clicked it again, and it opened up to reveal an album of pictures.

 _When did Draco take all of these?_ He thought as he began to swipe through the pictures. The first picture was of Draco. Actually, the first three or so were of him. Nothing special really, probably just him trying to figure out how to work the camera on his phone. The first one was of him sitting on the couch, his thumb covering up most of the lens. The second one was of him standing in the kitchen with a skeptical look on his face. At least in the third one he was actually smiling. Harry swiped to the next picture, and was caught off guard a bit.

It was a picture of the both of them. Only, Harry was laying down on the couch asleep. Draco sat next to him, holding out his phone so that they would both fit in the frame. Draco had this soft kind of smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. Like he knew he was getting away with something.

The next picture was also the both of them. This time, Draco’s head was in most of it. His eyes were wide open, you could see the blue in his irises, and his smile was bright, nothing but flashing white teeth. It took Harry a moment to register why he looked so gleeful when he noticed who was in the back of the photo.

Of course, it was himself, as he now clearly remembered when Draco had taken this photo. He had just lost a bet against Draco, and he now had to dye his hair Slytherin Green for a week. In the back of the photo, he had his head against the kitchen counter, one arm covering his head, the other raised in the air, flicking off Draco.

Harry groaned as he swiped to the next one.

This one had to be his new favorite. It was his boyfriend sleeping in bed. Draco was laying on his side, holding his phone out with one arm, the other covering half of his face as sunlight streamed through their bedroom window. One eye was tightly screwed shut, the other barely open, probably so that he could take the picture. His platinum blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow, and the bed sheets hung low on his hips.

In the picture, Draco was lightly biting his lip, and Harry couldn’t figure out why. At first, he thought it was just a pose for the camera, until he realized there was another arm in the picture. _His arm_. Now Harry was biting his own lip as he realized that he must have thrown his arm over Draco in his sleep, because although the picture wasn’t moving like a magical one would, it was clear that his hand had been trying to travel under the sheets, to where the blanket stopped right at the spot where Draco’s hips begin to curve.

The picture was promiscuous, and Draco looked absolutely breathtaking. Harry wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with the blonde staring straight at him through the phone.

It took all of Harry’s willpower to swipe to the next picture.

The next one was even better than the last. It was still of Draco lying on the bed, except this time he was lying on his back. One arm was still stretched out, holding the phone, but his other arm was now wrapped around Harry's head, his hand threaded through his dark raven curls. Their lips were locked in a heated kiss, Harry's body lying half way on top of Draco's, the silk blanket now just barely covering up their hips.

Harry's hand now clearly underneath, no doubt grasping Draco's hidden erection.

Harry had to bite back a moan.

The next one was clearly taken sometime later, as it was a picture of Draco laying on top of a now sleeping Harry's chest. Draco's eyes were drooping, his hair a tangled mess from clearly having just been shagged senseless, and he had this smirk on his lips, as he stared at the camera.

_Fucking tease..._

The next few were more or less the same, of Draco and himself lounging around their apartment. There was one of Harry lightly kissing Draco's cheek; another of the two holding hands; one of them relaxing down by the beach; another of them standing on a balcony as they watched fireworks go off in the distance.

Harry smiled at all of the fond memories as he continued to scroll through the pictures. He had just made it to the end of the album, when his phone started to ring. Smiling, he pressed the green button to talk.

"Why are you up so late?"

"You know damn well why."

Harry chuckled "You're so grumpy when you're tired."

"And whose fault is that?"

Harry sighed. "It hasn't been that easy for me either, you know."

Pause. Harry could faintly hear Draco trying to cover up a yawn. "Been working hard?"

"Yeah. Should be home earlier than expected if all goes well. Maybe in two, three days?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Case work is always tricky."

Another pause. "I miss you."

This time Harry yawned. "Hmm, miss you too."

There was a pause, in which the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their breathing. It wasn't awkward, and Harry could actually feel his eyes starting to droop.

"You still there?" Harry asked after a couple minutes.

"Hmm. Still here."

Harry smiled. "I miss your voice."

"Bloody sap."

"You could say something back,"

"I miss your dick"

"How romantic."

Another pause where it sounded like Draco was laughing and yawning at the same time, if such a thing were possible. "Alright. I wish...you were here beside me. I'm bloody cold without you here."

Harry laughed, sleepily. "That's better,"

"Hmm..."

More silence.

"Draco..."

"Potter..."

Harry huffed, too tired to laugh. "I love you,"

"I know,"

"Thank you..."

"Anything for you."

"Draco..."

"Harry..."

"I'm falling asleep, now..."

Harry could almost hear his smirk. "I know,"

"Don't hang up..."

"I won't."

"Okay..."

More silence.

"Harry?"

"Dray....."

"I love you too."

His response was a soft snore.

Draco smiled, finally closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. Think I'll post a part two of them just straight sexting XD


End file.
